When in Rome
by Blazing Crusader
Summary: This fic is mostly going to be following what the plot of Athena is, but some things like Jason and Percy changing camps, and Bianca choosing to go for rebirth won't be added. There is also going to be a good amount of Bianca&Percy including throughout the story, sorry for any Percabeth fans. Rated T just in case.
1. Reunion

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. I was inspired by many writers on here so I thought I'd try writing myself. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Also, it was brought to my attention that Percy's feelings for Bianca in my fic are incorrect/contradictory to the Titan's Curse. My apologies for that, I will make sure to bear that in mind for my future stories.**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

"Well, I can't say it's good to be back to be honest. It seems as if Uncle Hades forgot to clean this place up after the war. I suppose it adds to the whole gruesome Underworld look though..." I thought to myself as I walked the rode Charon's ferry on the River Styx. "I hope she's here though, it would really suck to come all the way here just to find out that she is gone. Not to mention the fact that I had to pay Charon fifty Drachmas for him to escort me without informing Hades".

"We're here Jackson, although next time I'm gonna charge you 100 Drachmas" called out Charon.

"Thanks Charon, also do you happen to know where she might be?"

" Sorry Jackson, I don't get paid to know these things. Good luck though" was the reply I got.

I looked around to identify which part of Hades's palace I had been dropped off at. In the distance was the E.Z. Death sign, and then I saw the judges of the Underworld, including my old enemy King Minos. "I guess I should start looking at Ellysium, after all she did die a heroes death". Sure enough, there was Bianca, daughter of Hades, and the love of my life. She looked even more beautiful than I remembered her, her long, black hair and those gleaming hazel eyes. It seems as if she had also been allowed to keep living as if she was still alive because she had grown since last time. I was snapped out of a daze as I heard somebody call out to me.

"Percy I didn't expect to see you here. Why have you come?" called out Bianca.

"Hi Bianca, I actually came here for you. The guilt I've felt over the last four years has torn me apart. Now though, I've finally found a way to bring you back." I said nervously.

"It's really nice to see that I haven't been forgotten after all of these years. I've really missed you, Nico, Annabeth, and Thaila. However, during my time here in the underworld, I've come to the realization that coming back to the world of the living as Bianca Di Angelo would really change things for everybody. I might try for rebirth or something, but I don't think that it's a good idea for me to come back with you. I'm sorry..."

This equally nervous response did not surprise me, but it did hurt me to hear it from her. After all of these years of desperately trying to find a way to bring her back, she does not wish to come.

"But Bianca, everybody misses you, especially Nico. You wouldn't be harming anybody by returning. I've been trying to find a way to get you back ever since I lost you during that quest. You came into my life and left so quickly that I didn't have time to think about how I really felt about you. But after all of these years, I now know that I really care for you, and I can't stand to lose you again." I cried out in a distraught state.

"I have thought about you too Percy, and as much as I care for you too, I cannot come back. It would be too unnatural, not to mention how upset Annabeth would be."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. After we defeated Kronos, Annabeth met another child of Zeus and she started dating him. They've been together for five months, she hardly notices me anymore. Besides its you I care about, not Annabeth."

"Alright, I see that you really miss me, and it would be nice to see Nico again... so I'll come"

I was so relieved to hear her say that. The void that had been in my heart for the past four years had finally been filled.

"Well now that I've agreed, how exactly do you plan on getting me out of this dump?" she exclaimed.

With one of my signature grins I answered "it's time we had a chat with your father".

"That's your plan... reasoning with my father, Lord of the Death. He's just going to kill you and send us both into the depths of Tartarus." she said with a worried look.

"Nope, this time I have a feeling that my favorite Uncle will turn a blind eye. If my plan works, we'll be in New York just before sundown." For the first time in four years, I've truly been happy.

"Great, she's agreed, now it is time to test out my new powers against one of the Big Three. Good thing I have Mrs. O'leary and Nico on standby just in case things mess up. I suppose all those years hanging around Annabeth haven't been a waste after all" I calmly thought to myself.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but I needed to get this out before I had second thoughts ;)  
I know that this chapter wasn't too interesting, but I'll include something to make it better next chapter (including a fight with Hades!). I appreciate reviews, and don't worry about it being harsh, I can take criticism. Hopefully I can have another chapter out either late this weekend or early next week.**

**Also, feel free to suggest powers for Percy to use against Hades. I'll select two or three powers to incorporate now, and the rest will be added in as my fic progresses.**


	2. I Fight the Lord of Death

**Hey guys, I had some extra time so I decided to go ahead and update.**

**Thanks to all of you who took the time to R&R I really appreciate it. And thanks to those who are following this Fic, it means a lot.**

**It was brought to my attention that Percy indeed respected Bianca's decision rather than feeling guilty about her death, however for this fic, I am going to keep it how it is right now. But thank you for pointing it out. Without further delays, here is my next chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Bianca's P.O.V**

"Wow it's so sweet that Percy has been trying to find a way to bring me back after all of these years. I really hope that he doesn't get killed by dad." I thought as we were trudging through the fields of Asphodel.

Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Percy telling me that we had arrived at the gates. I was about to walk in when all of a sudden the Furies came in and took us in their tallons**(I'm not sure what to call them TBH)**. I heard Percy struggling alongside of me and I'm sure that we were thinking the same thing, this might not have been the best idea.

After what seemed like ages we finally reached Hades and Perephone. At first nobody spoke, but as the tension eased up I was surprised to see that Persephone was the first to address us. "We know why you have come Jackson." She then turned to address me. "I thought that you, child, would have known better than to agree to coming here with the Sea Spawn. While we cannot kill the him, we can still imprision and torture you both here in the underworld" she casually told me.

Now I was really furious, nobody could threaten Percy in front of me. "Percy has just taken on two Titans in the month, what chance do you stand against him?" I probably should have stopped right there, but I was on a roll. "You and your husband were sitting down here like cowards for most of the war, before the idea that you would also be destroyed afterwards came into your head." I finished, leaving the goddess speachless.

Unfortunately Hades wasn't. "I have heard you out my child, but now it is time for me to end this. I had always preferred you, but I guess in the end, Nico was the one who I could count on after all." came his disappointed remark. "Besides, by keeping you here I am doing you both a favour. My servants have informed me that a new threat is awakening. She stirrs after all of these years of slumber, and her sons awaken along side of her. The upcoming years will be the worst we gods have ever seen" he finished, leaving an ominous air about.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it, I just finished fighting one damn war, and now there is another bigger one coming up. Man, the fates must really want this world to end. Unfortunately it'll be up to yours truly to save the world... again. "Hades, if there is a war that is going to be even tougher than this last one, then don't the gods think that they will need all of their demigod children to help? Why imprison us now, when you will need us in the end. Please listen to reason, because one way or another I will leave with Bianca today, it's up to you on whether we are going to do this the easy way or the hard way." Maybe I shouldn't have been so direct.

For a second I thought that Hades wouldn't care that I had the curse of Achilles and just start blasting me. However, he started speaking as if what I had just said amused him greatly. "I must say nephew, you have spirit, it'll be fun to break it. Well, since you have challenged me, it would not do for me to back off. Remember that you were the cause of your own downfall, as you suffer for all eternity"

"Oh great" I was beginning to regret my challenge already. It's a good thing that I had gone down to my father's palace and trained with him for the past month. "Now it's time to see what I can really do, lets get this over with Hades".

What happened next was all just a blur. I would love to say that I heroicly defeated Hades and got away triumphantly, but that was not the case. Hades made the first strike with his stygian iron sword and knocked the breathe out of me. He was about to attack again when I used one of my new abilities. I formed a hurricane behind him and I traveled using the water as a focus point and led with a disarming maneuver. My stunt certainly shocked him, and if he had been a normal monster or another demigod I would have succesfully disarmed him, but sadly for me he was still a god. "Nice little trick Jackson, but it will not save you" he taunted. I was about to taunt him back when I suddenly felt a sharp pain to my side. Hades had shadow traveled and hit me in my ribcage. There wasn't anytime for self pity, I got back up just in time to parry his next hit, and counter with a slash of my own. This time it worked, and I followed up by creating a blizzard, another technique I picked up recently. Just as rapidly as the blizzard had formed, I froze the snow into ice daggers and sent them at Hades. The force of the numerous shards caused to god to double over in pain, and with that I came in for my final strike. I smashed the butt of my sword on his head and knocked him unconcious. I had succeeded.

After seeing me beat her husband, Persephone threw me a look that clearly meant "this isn't over". I happily took Bianca's hand and water traveled (I need help naming this) back to Camp Half Blood. Just as we got back, I heard Hades roar in fury.

With that I turned my attention to Bianca. "We're safe now, I told you I had a plan." I said with great satisfaction.

"I have to admit, I had my doubts at the beginning, but I'm glad that I agreed to come with you. It's nice to be back in the world of the living again." I was happy to see that Bianca was alright.

"Now that I have brought you back, I was wondering if you would give me the honor of being your boyfriend, Bianca." I asked cautiously. She just stared down to camp for a while, and I was worried that I had pushed her away.

Just as I was about to apologize, she threw her arms around my neck. "Of course I would Percy, you fought a god, one of the Big Three, for me, how could I not want you." I was so overjoyed, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Things were finally going my way for once. After that we started making our way down to camp, without worrying about what Hades told us.

**Gaea's P.O.V.**

"Well done little hero, you've managed to defeat Hades. It seems as if you might be of some use yet. The time for your choice is coming soon Son of Poseidon, you alone will make the choice of this world's future. Soon your world will be coming down around you, and you will helplessly watch as the ones you love perish".

* * *

**Thats it for chapter 2 guys, please R&R. **

**Also, feel free to comment or PM me ideas on character plots/powers. I'd love to hear any suggestions that would make this story better. Next update will probably be this weekend, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as as enjoyed writing it. Thanks again.**

**-Blazing Crusader**


	3. Return

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Sorry for it's lack of length and depth, but I wasn't sure how to go about introducing the characters. But, next chapter will be longer, and it will go into more details. Until then, here is Chapter 3.**

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V.**

"I wonder why Percy told me to visit camp today, he knows I prefer to keep to the shadows. Whatever it is, it must be important." I was wondering as I was pacing around my cabin. I had just stepped out of the cabin when I received one of the greatest shocks of my life, Bianca was back. My first reaction was disbelief, so I decided to shadow travel over there and see for myself.

I came up behind her just in time to hear part of a conversation. "Of course I would Percy" I heard her call out. After hearing Percy's name, any wish I had to go out to her was crushed. Now all I wanted was to see how far the relationship between my sister and the closest one I had to a friend has come along. As they were talking about their love for each other, I couldn't help but feel a sense of betrayal. My sister, who I had failed to bring back to life numerous times, was standing here with Percy Jackson, the one who I had once blamed for her death. It just wasn't fair, I should have been the one to bring her back, not Jackson. I was about to come out and fight Percy when I remembered what my sister told me earlier, as a son of Hades, my fatal flaw was holding grudges. I guess I should feel happy that my sister is with a guy who will keep her happy, so I left them and went back to my cabin as if I hadn't seen anything.

**Gaea's Spy P.O.V.**

"So, the little son of Hades holds a grudge against that cursed Sea Spawn. This can be used to our advantage... I must report back to Gaea immediately".

**Nico's P.O.V.**

That voice sounded like one of the campers, I should notify Chiron that there is a traitor within the camp.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Oblivious to the rest of the world, we strolled down to Camp Half Blood. And there it was, the glorious place for demigod's like myself go to train. The pure lake gleaming in the moonlight, the big house towering over the camp cabins, and the campers were joyously carrying on with their evening activities (**Sorry, I'm not really good with descriptions, but I'll try to improve upon them in the future)**."Well Bianca, what do you think?" I asked.

"Not bad, but do think you could show me around some more?" she responded.

"Sure, come on. Let's start with the training grounds, I just hope it's not the Ares children's turn to train right now." Unfortunately like always, my luck was terrible, and the first person we ran into was Clarisse. "Hey Clarrise, hows the training coming along?" I asked, praying to well, my dad, that she would simply ignore me like she does most days. But I guess walking into camp with somebody who is supposed to be dead might get you noticed.

"Well wimp, you brought this Hunter back to life." she taunted. "I thought that you of all people would have learned not to chase after girls after that daughter of Athena broke your heart with that electrical show off. But I guess your stupidity knows no bounds Jackson" she finished jeeringly.

Thats it, I had enough. First she insulted Bianca, and then she reminded me of Annabeth and that no good son of Zeus. I was about to go berserk with riptide and teach her entire cabin a lesson when Bianca spoke up instead.

"Percy, you must be exhausted after beating my dad today, maybe you shouldn't fight her today. But, then again, I suppose she only has a chance against you when your in this weaker state." she countered.

"Man it's awsome having a devoted girl like Bianca getting my back." I thought to myself.

One thing that you should know about the children of Ares, they hate to be called weak, and Clarrise was no exception. "That's it Jackson, tomorrow is capture the flag night, we'll settle it and prove once and for all that Ares is the greatest."

"Bring it" Bianca and I retorted in unison.

Later that evening...

"Aww come on Percy, can't I stay with you in your cabin" Bianca asked using her cute smile and deep black eyes to persuade me.

"Come on Bianca, you know as well as I do that it's against the rules. Plus I told Nico to be here tonight, you should go see him, he usually spends all of his time here in the cabin" I said, clearly to her disappointment. As much as it pained me to say it, I had to do the responsible thing. "Okay, how about this, tonight you catch up with Nico, and tomorrow we can go to Chiron and see if he will allow you to stay with me" I offered as a compromise.

"Fine, but tomorrow night whether or not Chiron agrees, I'm going to be with you" she said with that small stubborn attitude that I loved about her. With that she kissed me and left me to my thoughts. "Today was one hell of a day, and I can't wait to beat Clarrise in capture the flag tomorrow. But I'm going to have to tell Chiron about what Hades mentioned. From my experience, prophecies = doomsday. Oh well I can dwell on this tomorrow" After that I passed out, and drifted into one of my terrible demigod dreams.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. The next chapter will feature everybody's favorite game, Capture the Flag :)**

**I will also bring some more details on the upcoming threat of the giants and Gaea. Please R&R, I am always looking for new ideas and ways to better my writing.**


	4. Mother Earth Isn't Peaceful

**My last chapter wasn't that great, and I apologize for it. I'll put more thought into the chapters from now on. So here goes, this is my longest chapter yet, hopefully it has more detail than the last one. Please R&R.**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Where am I?" I was wondering as I got up and saw my surroundings. It seemed to be a mountain range somewhere. But, instead of being in the midst of trees, I was standing in a clearing, and there was a throne before me. Who was sitting in it was somebody who I feared even more than Typhon, the father of all monsters.

"Well well little hero, it seems your dreams have brought you to me at last. As you might have already figured out, I am Gaea. You know me as the mother of Kronos, but I am also mother of another set of children, the giants. You managed to survive the second titan war, but this is one threat, Perseus, I promise that you cannot defeat. Bow down to me now, or see your entire world crumble before your eyes. You do not have to suffer, all the pain and misery can vanish, all you must do is stand by and let the giants take over Olympus. Think about it Jackson, you can spend a happy life with your precious little hunter, Bianca. Or, you can both die together and rot in Tartarus." Wow, arrogant much I thought, as she finished.

"I have a better deal Gaea, how about you go back to sleep, and call your giants off, and I won't have to destroy you. As for Bianca, if you or any of your children so much as think of harming her, I will personally ensure your demise along with the giants." I said furiously.

"Ah, you are courageous young one, it's a shame that you must be eliminated. You have challenged me Percy Jackson, tread carefully, I am not as foolish as Kronos was. Well, since you have turned down my offer little hero, I guess I'll send you a little wake up call. Next time we meet Percy, it will not be so pleasant" and with that I found the ground around me breaking apart.

**Bianca's P.O.V.**

"What in Hades is going on?" all of a sudden our cabin started shaking violently.

When I looked up, I saw that Nico was dressed in his black armor, with his Stygian Iron sword drawn out. "What just happened Nico?" I asked my little brother.

"Camp Half Blood got hit by an earthquake" he replied, grimacing at the damage.

"... I have to go see if Percy is alright" I said in a state of shock. I left for Poseidon's cabin against my brother's will. What I saw when I arrived there was horrifying. It was as if the earthquake's main target was Percy's cabin. The cabin was in the middle of a chasm, and it didn't seem as if Percy had gotten out.

I was weeping at the site when I heard somebody call out from behind me. "Bianca, don't stand there, the ground around the area is unstable. It was Percy! I immediately went back and threw myself on him. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" I screamed at him. "I was so worried that I had lost you" was all I could get out before I started sobbing again. "It's okay, I'm here now, and you will never lose me" he was so sweet and caring. "I think it's time we had a chat with Chiron, Bianca" he told me. I allowed him to lead me to the Big House.

**Chiron's P.O.V.**

While I was contemplating what had just happened, I noticed one of my greatest pupil's approaching me. Knowing him, he was coming to discuss what happened this morning with me. "Hello Percy, is there something you wish to speak to me about." I asked courteously.

"Yes Chiron, it's about the earthquake today, I know who is responsible for it. It was..." his voice trailed off as another person entered the room.

In came Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Percy's ex. She was dressed in her C.H.B. T-shirt and blue jeans, and she came in hugging Aaron, the son of Zeus. "Oh, welcome back Percy" she said awkwardly. "You remember Aaron right".

"Yes I do, anyways, as I was saying Chiron. The one responsible for today's earthquake was Gaea." he announced grimly.

That was the last thing I wanted to hear. In all of my years of training and teaching heroes, this was the worst news I had ever received. True, we had faced giants before, but Gaea completely waking from her eternal slumber was unheard of. "Are you quite sure Percy?" I couldn't help but notice a hint of pleading in my voice.

He nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry to say it, but yes Chiron, I'm sure." He then proceeded to tell me about his dream.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Okay, so I walk in, and I find my ex hugging a girl who is supposed to be dead. That ticked me off. Sure I had dumped him, but that doesn't mean I still didn't have feelings for him. I was just tired of always having to ask him to take me somewhere, or to spend some time with me. All he did after the war was train continuously, he said that he wanted to be ready for a threat bigger than Kronos. But, after seeing him with Bianca, I realised what and idiot I had been. But, I had no time to ask him because of what he said next.

"The one responsible for today's earthquake was Gaea" the words hit me as hard as the ocean hits the face of a cliff.

Now, being a typical daughter of Athena such as myself, my brain went into super battle strategy mode. I was thinking of ways to defend the camp, launch an attack, and protect Olympus simultaneously. However before I could get very far in my planning, Bianca spoke up.

**Bianca's P.O.V.**

That stupid, no good daughter of Athena has the nerve to walk in here with her new boyfriend, and talk casually to the guy whose heart she broke like it was no big really angered me. But, I would have to deal with her later, but right now I had to tell Chiron about what my father had told us.

"Chiron, while Percy was battling my father, he told us that a threat worse than Kronos is awakening" I added the part of Percy fighting my father to make Annabeth jealous. "He told us his spies kept him informed, I think that he who he was referring to was Gaea." I finished.

For a while, Chiron just stood there staring at the floor. Then he finally started to respond. "This is a serious issue that I must discuss more with the gods. If Gaea has truly risen from her slumber, then this could definitely signal the beginning of another war. We must keep this between ourselves for now, until more information is revealed. Until then, go back to your cabins and prepare for capture the flag. We must keep activities running as usual, and remember, we must not let the truth about the earthquake's origin get out. Let them think of this simply as a natural occurrence." Chiron then left to consider the next course of action.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Okay Bianca, this is your first time playing capture the flag, so I'll tell you how it works. All the cabins will be split into two teams. Todays teams will be: Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus; vs.: Ares, Apollo, Demeter, Athena, and Zeus. The objective is simple, find the other team's flag and return it to base. There is no maiming, or causing serious injuries, but feel free to go after Annabeth" I told her with my classic smile.

"I'm so glad that I am on your team, we are surely going to win" she said confidently. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have her in my life. "So, Percy, I never really got to sleep that much last night, would you mind being with me, I feel much safer when your around."

My luck just got ten times better I thought to my self. "Sure, anything for you my love. I know the perfect place to go." With that I mist traveled her away to a calm beachfront resort, and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Bianca's P.O.V.**

I woke up and found myself in Percy's arm. I felt so safe in his arms, as if nothing could ever go wrong. I saw he had his cute grin on his face as he slept. Unfortunately it all had to end as I noticed the time. "Shit, it's 7:30. Dinner's almost over, and it's almost time for capture the flag." I moved Percy's arms, and climbed out of bed. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him up, so I decided to give shadow traveling a try. Afterall, my brother learned it and he's younger than me, how hard could it be. I grabbed ahold of Percy, and I focused on my destination, Camp Half Blood. Man was I wrong, shadow travel is so hard. As soon as I had Camp Half Blood clearly visualised, it felt as if the world was spinning even faster than normal. I felt so nauseous for a couple of seconds before we landed in the middle of the camp fire. After that, I passed out from exhaustion.

I awoke to find Percy desperately trying to get me up. He looked so cute when he was worried. However, I didn't have time to dwell on that thought because I noticed all the other people staring at me. I started to blush furiously as I heard an applause rise up among the crowd. The one who seemed the most proud of me though was Nico, he came up and told me I did well for my first attempt at shadow traveling.

After I assured everybody that I was okay, everybody cheerily went to discuss their strategies for capture the flag.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

"Okay guys, lets talk strategy" I can't believe I was in charge of the Hermes, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus cabins. "Percy, you and Bianca can take the river side for border patrol, they will have a hard time beating you two. Drew, you and the Aphrodite crew are going to be the ones actually guarding the flag. Just sit there doing your hair and makeup, they would never expect us to trust you guys with the flag. Hephaestus Cabin, you guys will be guarding the Aphrodite cabin, but stay out of sight, they might become suspicious if they see you guys. Hermes cabin, you guys will be looking for the enemy flag and if you guys succeed in locating the flag, get Percy and Bianca, and then rush it." wow, now I know how powerful Percy must have felt when he was commanding us in the battle against Kronos. "Everybody clear on their roles?" their was a murmur of agreement throughout the crowd. "Then let's go out there and show them who the greatest heroes really are" I rallied with words of encouragement.

Meanwhile, the other team was also discussing how they were going to win.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Come on guys, we need to figure out how to win this. First off, I think that we should send Ares and Aaron after Percy and whoever is guarding him. That's most likely where they will have the flag. Ares, Demeter, Athena, and Zeus. Demeter and Apollo's cabin, you guys will be guarding the flag. We are hiding ours by Zeus's fist, it is a great place for us to stand our ground if they find our flag. The rest of my cabin, we will be assisting Ares and Aaron and keeping patrol simultaneously." wow, that was a mouthful I thought. I wonder how those politicians manage to talk so much. "So is everybody clear on the plan"? Everybody cheered in agreement. "Great, I can finally show that Aaron is better than Percy" I thought to myself with glee.

* * *

**Sorry I sort of left it at a cliff. I just want to do a good job with the Capture the Flag game, so I decided to dedicate the next chapter to it. If you have time, I'd appreciate feedback on how well I'm doing at going into details/ how well I'm doing with Percy and Bianca's relationship. Next chapter might take a while to come out with because I really want to do a good job. Until then, please R&R. I hope you guys like this chapter, also, I'm going to have a poll on which side you want to win capture the flag. Be sure to vote ;)**

**-Blazing Crusader.**


	5. Capture the Flag

**Well guys, I managed to finish this today because I had the entire afternoon off. I tried hard to bring more action into this chapter, I hope it is much better than Percy's fight with Hades (which I might update in the future). So without further adieu (I think thats how it is spelled), here is the next chapter. Please R&R.**

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V**

I'd love to say that I had the situation under control, but naturally, all hell broke loose. Almost immediately as soon as the game started, we were already losing.

I decided that Bianca and Percy were safe enough on their own, so I decided to go ahead and assist the Hermes cabin and look for the flag. I decided the best thing to do would be to look for the Athena cabin's central base. That would give me an idea as to where the relative positioning of the flag would be. Because, knowing Annabeth, she wouldn't keep the flag too far out of her range. I decided to use one of my newer abilities. Shadow targeting, was essentially shadow traveling, the diffirence is that I could use a person as my focusing point for the destination. I pictured Annabeth, but it was a huge mistake.

"There it is, the central base for the other team" I thought triumphantly. But I noticed something was amiss. There weren't any guards around, and then it hit me, I had walked right into a trap.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Ah there you are Nico, right on schedule. I assumed you would try one of your shadow tricks, so I decided to trap you at the place where you wanted to be. Feel free to try to escape, it won't do any good. This afternoon, I designed and had this special little device built. It is designed to stop children of the Big Three from using their powers. I initially planned to use this on Percy to weaken him, but I that it would be wiser to use it to prevent you from discovering our flag." Man, I'm on a roll today, now to see how this excuse for a leader reacts.

"I must admit Annabeth, you have surprised me, but I did not think you would be foolish enough to underestimate a worthy foe" his reply threw me off for a second, and then he continued. "While it is true that we of the Big Three are mostly know for our demigod powers, they are not the only thing that separate us from all the other demigods. We are also separated by our level of weapons mastery, surely you didn't forget about my Stygian sword". Before I could react to what he just revealed, I saw him cut through the rope and destroy my device (which will later be called the limiter).

Fortunately I was ready for what came next. He feinted a slash to my right, and doubled up with a jab to my left. It was a good maneuver, but I had already seen Percy do it at practice. When his second strike came, I clashed my dagger with his sword. We were locked like that for a couple of seconds before he Shadow Traveled (S.T.) behind me and hit me across my back. "That was a pretty dirty trick Nico, I bet you couldn't take me without your shadow powers" I jeered, hoping to make him fall prey to his inner thirteen (**I think thats how old he is supposed to be)** instincts. Sure enough he did.

"Fine, I'll beat you using only my sword" he gave me the reaction I was hoping for. "Now I have a chance at beating him" I was so relieved. And with that, we both went into series of combos, "this is going to be a battle of stamina in the end"...

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"The view tonight is beautiful Bianca, just like you. I'm glad we get to cover this area together" I told her.

"Yeah, nothing could spoil tonight" she gave me a quick peck on the cheek as she said this.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end, because just as she said that, I saw the entire Ares cabin along with that bastard son of Zeus, Aaron.

"Alright Bianca, this is your first fight in four years, so, if you need any help just call out to me. I have to fight off Aaron, because as much as I hate to admit this, he is the only one who is really a threat right now." I could feel my blood rushing in anticipation of my upcoming fight.

"Don't worry about me Percy, I've been training in the underworld"."I know, but I still can't help but worry. Just remember, if you get injured, step in the water so that I can heal you". That was the last thing I could get out before we were both separated by the oncoming assault. What really threw me off was that rather than going for me, Aaron went and started fighting Bianca.

Words cannot descibe the anger that I felt as I saw bolts of electricity being hurled at my beauty queen **(that will now be Percy's N.N. For Bianca)**. But, before I could even throw a drop of water at Aaron, I was swarmed by sixty children of the god of war. If it hadn't been for the curse of Achilles, I would have died several times. Thankfully though, I didn't have to worry about being impaled by a sword, so I fought with a calm mind. I was hacking through the ranks, using the water to increase my strength and up my agility at the same time. I think it was five minutes before I finally had bested most of the Ares campers, all that was left was Clarrise.

I've got to hand it to Clarrise though, even though she had seen her bretheren fall at my hands before me, and that I was practically invinsible due to my curse, she still charged me with Lamer **(the N.N. for Clarrise's second electrifying spear)**. She kept jabbing at me, trying to break my guard, at least that's what I thought she was doing. However, I was dead wrong. Turns out, she was simply routing me back towards the water, although I still didn't get why at first. "Clarrise, I don't see why you want me in the water, all it will do is give me a power boost" I taunted her. "Whatever Kelp for Brains, I guess you've forgoten what happens when you get hit with electricity in water, so allow me to remind you". I tried to escape, but it was to late, Clarisse successfully connected a slash with her spear, and a thousand volts of electricity coursed through my body. The pain I felt was equivalent to that of what Kronos's Scythe did to me, which needless to say, hurt a lot.

The last thing I heard before I passed out was somebody scream out "PERCY", and then it all went black.

**Bianca's P.O.V.**

My fight with Aaron was no walk in the park, but I was determined to beat this jerk for Percy. It was getting harder by the minute though, because just when I thought I had seen the worst of it, Aaron managed to pull off an even stronger electric attack than the last. "How long have you been practicing with your powers, I can't even freakin' shadow travel without passing out, let alone using my offense powers" I questioned.

"Unfortunately for you, daughter of Hades, we children of Zeus and Poseidon simply draw of the powers of our father's domains. We don't create the attacks, we simply manifest and use them in a different form, and through a different medium. Whereas you underworld children must summon your powers while using up your own energy. Although there are certain things such as controlling the air or weather, that require more energy from me. Enough talk now, let us resume" he said cockily. **(I know that isn't what they say in the book, but this is how I've always thought their powers worked).**

"Just great, now how do I beat him, he can endlessly summon lightning at his will to fry me". Just as I was about to strike back, I saw Percy yell in pain, and I called out to him.

I instantly forgot all about Aaron, and charged at Percy's attacker with new found strength. "Clarrise you idiot" I yelled out, "you might have killed him." I finished furiously. I lunged at her with my dagger which was also made out of Stygian Iron like Nico's sword. I probably should've thought that out first, because as dangerous as I was in this state, Clarrise was still more powerful than I was. Luckily though, the force of my anger had momentarily stunned Clarrise. However, just as I was about to avenge Percy, I was struck from behind with a huge burst of lightning. Before I passed out, I heard Clarrise say "looks like it's not here, lets go tell the others".

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V.**

"Hades, we've been at each other's throats for so long Annabeth, want to call it a draw". In response she simply lunged forward again, "I guess that's a no". As we clashed this time, because I am the son of Hades, I can sense death and tradegy, and right now, I sensed that both Percy and Bianca's life forces were fading. I was now trembling with anger, and I found to my advantage that I was able to use my anger to overpower Annabeth.

"It's been fun Annabeth, but your done now, your at your limit. Surrender and I will spare you. During our battle I scanned the perimeter for the flag and I know that you guys are guarding it at Zeus's fist. One way or another, I intend to retrieve that flag, it's your choice on whether I leave you unscathed. I was hoping that she would come to her senses and give up, instead she cried out "a child of Athena never surrenders". Her bravery was admirable, but futile, I shadow traveled behind her, and hit her on the head with the butt of my sword, and she passed out. Time to retrieve the flag.

When I arrived at Zeus's fist, the seen wasn't pretty. There were deadly flowers and campers speaking in lymerics everywhere I looked. "I guess the rest of my team figured out where the flag was after all" I thought to myself with pride. "All cabins to me" my voice carried throughout the ranks, and the campers made a defensive formation around me. "You guys cover me while I get the flag" I comanded. I went ahead and Shadow Targeted the Demeter girl who was holding the flag. When she saw me, she started panicing, and tried to summon her mother's powers. I could tell that she was new to this demigod life so I simply told her "give me the flag, and I won't hurt you". To my surprise, it actually worked, she was so scared that she handed me victory. I Shadow Traveled back to where Chiron and Mr. D where spectating, and I was announced the winner.

All of a sudden, every camper was in front of me, and saluting. I felt such pride as I saw them all, the friends who had fought on my side, and my worthy foes who gave me a challenge. Sadly, I had no time to take in this moment, because I remembered what I had sensed earlier about Percy and Bianca. I alerted Chrion, and at once everybody went down to find the two of them.

The sight that awaited us spurred many reactions. Some of the guys were envious of what they saw. The other guys were trying to hold in their laughter. A lot of the girls went "awwww" at the site, while another group started blushing feverishly with jealousy. I simply didn't know what to make of it. I was seeing my sister and my best friend curled up together and sleeping. I didn't know how to react so I simply shadow traveled them back to the Hade's cabin and put them in bed. I tried separating them, but their grip on each other simply tightened. "I'm happy for you sis, you've found a guy who will keep you safe and happy". I looked at them wistfully, Percy was so lucky that he could always get the girl he wanted. I on the other hand, am cursed to fall in love with the unattainable. Thaila, Thaila Grace. That is the name of the daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant to Artemis, and the girl who stole my heart.

* * *

**Please post feedback on what you thought of the chapter. I felt like adding another couple into the fic. I was think of doing Jason and Reyna (because I do plan on getting the Romans and Greeks to meet later on), but I felt that it would be too late in the story at that point. So I am going to introduce Thailico. The next chapter is going to come with a prophecy, and a quest. I am going to also develop some of Gaea's plans a little more too. Until then, please review.**

**-Blazing Crusader.**


	6. The Quest

**My apologies for not updating yesterday. I went out and got a copy of The Mark of Athena and couldn't stop reading long enough to finish the chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the book as much as I am, and now that the actual book is out, I might make some changes to the plot, maybe. Anyways, here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

**Bianca's P.O.V.**

I woke up and saw Percy pacing around the cabin. "He looks so cute when he is worried" I thought to myself, before sitting up to make Percy aware that I was awake. "Bianca, are you alright" he asked as soon as he noticed that I was up. "Yeah I am, I'm glad that you aren't hurt, because the last thing I remember seeing was you getting electrocuted by Clarrise. After that, I was hit with lightning from behind by Aaron." I knew I shouldn't have said that last part, because as soon as I had got it out, I saw a murderous look in Percy's eyes.

"That coward hit you from behind" he exclaimed incredulously. "I'm going to kill him, get Nico to revive him, and kill him again" I didn't know that Percy could even get this angry, but it also showed how much he cared for me. "It's fine Percy, I'm not hurt, and I don't want you to get in trouble with Zeus because you killed his son. Also, I think yesterday while everybody was preparing for capture the flag, Chiron discussed what we told him with the gods. Why don't we go ahead and talk to him about the next course of action, and who knows, you and I might get to go on a quest together" I told him in an attempt to calm him down.

"Fine, I'll spare that infidels life for now. But mark my words, if he ever hurts you again, it will be the last thing he ever does. So, what are we waiting for, let's go see Chiron" and with that he mist traveled us to the big house.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I can't believe the nerve of that idiot Aaron. He's lucky Bianca calmed me down, otherwise he might have been singing the blues down in the underworld with Hades. But, the prospect of another quest did excite me, because it had suddenly become abnormally peaceful after the last war.

When I mist traveled us into the big house, Chiron was in the middle of a heated card game with Mr. D as usual. "Percy my boy, I'm glad to see that you've recovered last night after your shocking experience" he said, chuckling at his own lame joke. "But in all seriousness, I think I know why you have come. Yes, I did discuss what you told me with the council yesterday, and they felt that it might be time for a quest. Because, several of the gods have noticed strange occurences all over the world, but the most worrying attacks have been around where Mount Olympus originally was" he finished grimly. "I suspect you now want to go visit our friendly neighborhood oracle Rachel right?".

"Yeah Chiron, I have been eager to meet Rachel, has she moved in to the big house, or is she still in a cave in the mountains"? "Mrs. Dare used some of her father's money to renovate her cave. I believe it was also featured on a showtwo weeks ago". "Thanks Chiron, I'm going to go and see what prophecy Rachel has for us, before we decide to go on the quest." I called out to my teacher before I mist traveled Bianca and myself to Rachel's cave.

**Bianca's P.O.V.**

I am glad to see Percy so excited for a quest, but I can't help but feel jealous. Percy's entire face lit up when he heard and used Rachel's name. But, I know that he wouldn't leave me, especially not for a cave girl. I didn't have much more time to contemplate the thought because without any warning, Percy grabbed me and mist traveled us away.

"Come on Percy, give me a heads up next time. As much as I love it when you hold me, mist travel isn't my favorite form of transportation". "Sorry" he said, "it's just that I got so excited at the thought of seeing Rachel again. I haven't seen her since the war". There it was again, I noticed he sounded more uplifted when he mentioned her. We walked into the cave, and I was amazed at what awaited us. There were giant television sets everywhere, a hot tub, a giant fridge stocked with mortal food and ambroisia, pool and table tennis tables, a four poster bed, and paintings all around. How rich exactly was this oracle? I stopped gawking at the scene before me when I heard somebody call out "Who dares disturb the mighty oracle?"

And then I saw her for the first time. She was beautiful in a natural way. She had straight, red hair, she wore a blue sundress, sunglasses (which was surprising seeing as she was in a cave), designer shoes, and a fancy jacket. She then came up to Percy, and what she did next really angered me. "Percy, it's so great to see you" she exclaimed as she hugged him. I cleared my throat before speaking up. "You must be the famous Rachel Dare, and the oracle, right"? "Yeah, thats me. Who's the girl Percy? I thought you were with Annabeth." Wow, this girl talks a lot, I noticed. "Rachel, this is Bianca di' Angelo, daughter of Hades, brother to Nico, and my lovely girlfriend. As for that bitch Annabeth, she left me for a son of Zeus, his name is Aaron." he said the last part in a depressed tone.

I decided it would be best to steer this conversation away from the current topic, so I decided to ask Rachel about what we came here for. "Rachel, you don't happen to have a prophecy about a quest do you?" I asked. "Sorry, I can't just pull prophecies out of thin air. The spirit of the oracle of Delphi speaks through me at the right moment." and just after she said that, Rachel collapsed on the floor. "RACHEL" Percy and I shouted in shock, but we refrained from helping her because an erie green fog had suddenly formed around her. "Percy I'm scared" I said as I clutched his arm tighter. "Don't be" was his reply, "I have a feeling we're going to get what we came here for".

All of a sudden, Rachel started talking in a voice that wasn't her own. As if she were in a trance, she started the prophecy.

"_**Two children of the eldest gods**_

_**Must venture to a place unknown**_

_**Where unlikely friends await in Rome**_

_**From there the groups must traverse**_

_**to try and stop the giants ancient curse**_

_**Unless the mistress of misery is put to rest**_

_**Olympus will meet it's final end."**_

"Umm Percy, are prophecies supposed to be so dark and grave?" I asked. "Yeah, most of them are. It's not a prophecy unless it predicts death" he said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Just then Rachel came to, "I guess you guys got your prophecy. And from the looks on your faces, it wasn't a pleasant one was it?" she inquired. "Well, it could have been worse" Percy replied confidently. "Sorry to leave so soon Rachel, but we have to go tell Chiron the prophecy." he said as he gave her a hug. Before we left for camp he promised her to come back and visit more often. "Come back alive, hero. And you better keep Bianca happy" she called out. I kind of felt sorry for her, having no company out here. I was reminded once again, how lucky I was to have Percy.

**Gaea's P.O.V.**

"So Perseus has finally gotten the prophecy from that wretched oracle... my plan can finally begin. Polybotes, my son, prepare to launch an attack on Camp Jupiter in ten days. Do not attack until Percy Jacskon and his girlfriend make it into the Roman camp's borders. That will spark a war amongst the Roman and Greek demigods, and they will rip each other apart." Gaea said from her throne.

"Yes mother, I will prepare to attack those foolish mortals. Soon we shall be the new masters of the world as a new golden age will sweep the world." he said. "I cannot wait especially, to crush that son of Poseidon, as I have heard he is the sea god's favorite son".

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"COME ON CHIRON, YOU'VE GOT TO LET ME GO" I found myself yelling at my mentor. It just wasn't fair. "Percy, please try to understand. Just because it said two children of the elder gods doesn't mean that your the one who has to go on this quest. I just think that it's a good idea to put new campers to the test, ones who haven't saved the world yet" he said the last part with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "There is no way I'm letting Bianca go on a quest alone with Aaron, somebody experienced needs to be leading them otherwise the two of them together will attract to many monsters and get themselves killed". Thankfully, I wasn't the only one with this opinion. Nico, Katie, Conner & Travis, Jake, Clarrise, and even Annabeth agreed with me.

"Okay, I see that I have been overruled. In that case, lets take a vote on who should go on the quest. We have four children of Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. All who vote for Bianca to go on the quest raise your hand", there was an awkward air in the room before Nico and I raised our hands. Conner and Travis also raised their hands because they would agree with what I thought was best. However, Annabeth, Clarrise, and Katie voted for Aaron, while Jake remained neutral. "Great, Bianca has been elected to be quest member one, next, who votes for Nico to accompany his sister?" at this, Annabeth rose her hand, just to separate Bianca and I. However, everybody else came to the consensus that it would be a better idea for me to go with Bianca. "Well that was almost unanimous, Percy, looks like you got what you wished after all".

"Thanks Chiron, I'm sorry for getting angry earlier, it's just that I didn't want to be separated from Bianca again. And now for the next order of buisness. Where we will go on the quest, and how we are going to travel there". It seemed like forever before Clarrise spoke up. "I think it's obvious kelp for brains, you have to find 'unlikely friends'. The part that I don't get is that they are supposed to be in Rome. I'm pretty sure that the only things in Rome are monsters now that Olympus is in America" Clarrise said.

Chiron shifted around uncomfortably as soon as Rome was brought up. "I have sworn an oath to never speak of this again, but I know that Mr. D can still tell you the answer to your question". "Yes, Peter Johnson, I have the answer to your silly problem. Years ago there was a civil war, not just between the Americans, but also between demigods. The two sides were the Greeks, and the Romans. Whenever those two groups met, war and bloodshed followed. So for that reason, we gods separated the two groups, and wiped your memories of each other. You guys have been apart ever since, but now, as much as I hate to say, the prophecy calls for the two groups to unite".

"Well great, now we just have to find these Romans and hope they don't kill us. Piece of cake, too bad we don't have any means of transportation though". "Don't worry Percy, I've got that covered" Jake said, "we can make you a war ship, it'll only take three days to make". "Perfect, now that that has been settled, Bianca and I are going to prepare for the quest. Good night you guys".

* * *

**Well, there goes another chapter. Right now, I really need your opinions as a reader. I need to decide whether I should continue the story from the Greek's P.O.V. Or if I should start writing some from the Roman P.O.V. Please post a comment or PM me. In other news, I am going to be starting another fic after this story hits around 15 chapters. All characters will be O.C.'s with the exception of the god's, Thaila, Chiron, and some other individuals. Although, the old characters like Jason, and Percy will be referenced to throughout the fic.** **Thanks once again for reading and supporting my stories. Especially thank you to those of you following this story, it's really encouraging to see that people like my fic.**

**-Blazing Crusader**


	7. Death and Light

**I hope I'm not disappointing anybody, but this chapter is going to be pretty short. I'll explain more at the end, but for now, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V.**

"Ugh, Thaila, I wish you would come back to camp so that I could tell you my feelings for you." I thought while gripping a picture of her. "Who am I kidding, this would never work out anyways. Even if she quit the Hunters of Artemis group, Zeus would still blast me for trying to make a move on his daughter. Why am I cursed with this luck?" But before I had time to pity myself anymore, I heard a murmur outside in camp, it seems like somebody is visiting. I put my picture of Thaila down and went outside severely pissed off at whatever, or whoever had caused the disturbance.

But, as soon as I caught sight at the people by the borders, my anger was replaced once again by a huge feeling of emptiness. It was the hunters of Artemis, and leading the group was Thaila herself. I weakly waved to her, and within a couple of seconds she ran to meet me. "Hey death boy, how've you been?" she asked courteously. "I've been good, welcome back Thaila, it seems like everytime I see you, you have twice as many hunters as before". "Yeah, I'm not sure why, but nowadays girls are more inclined to swear off boys, it also has lady Aphrodite a little disappointed" she said, mocking the goddess of love. "Umm Thaila, if you don't mind, could I talk to you in my cabin please, alone" I added at the end. It's now or never I thought to myself, sooner or later one of is going to die in a quest, or the world is going to end. I don't want to regret not telling Thaila how I feel, I thought.

"Sure thing Di' Angelo. Ladies, go ahead to the Artemis cabin and rest for awhile, I will see you all at dinner tonight. So what are you waiting for death boy, lets go".

**Thaila's P.O.V.**

"Oh my god, Nico has changed so much since the war. For one thing he seems a lot more mature, he is definitely taller and more muscular. Not again Thaila, you swore boys off for a reason" which was true I thought to myself. Luke's betrayal had been hard on me, and I don't think I could stand it if that happened to me again. However, another, more dominant part of me argued as well. "I've been dreaming about this for so long. I want Nico for myself, everytime we meet he gets older, and more distant to me. Sooner or later he will get someone else, and then it will be too late. But, I can't just abandon Lady Artemis after she took me in. I'll just go with him and see how it plays out from there" my rational side concluded".

"Ladies, go ahead to the Artemis cabin and rest for awhile, I will see you all at dinner tonight. So what are you waiting for death boy, lets go" I told him.

"Wow, nice place you've got here Nico. I could get used to this" I decided to lighten the mood. Although, all it seemed to do was make him more uncomfortable. I was about to say something else when Nico finally started to tell me why he wanted to talk. "Thaila, I know we have only know each other for three years, but I feel so attracted to you. Your so different from other girls, you don't whine and complain, you take care of yourself, and you say whats on your mind. I've been wanting a chance to tell you this, so here goes". "YES" I thought to myself, "what I've been dreaming of for the past couple of months is finally coming true". "Thaila Grace, I really like you, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he finished, looking a little worried."I can't believe you death boy, you honestly think I would leave the hunters for you" I started, trying to see what would happen. "I'm sorry Thals, I just had to tell you, but I understand" he sputtered out. Man, he really meant what he said, I don't think he will ever hurt me, so I guess it's time for me to leave the hunters. "Wait a minute death boy, you didn't let me finish. Your right, I really like you too". Color returned to his face as he was thinking over what I had just said. But, looks like Percy had influenced Nico with his denseness, so I made the first move. I leaned up and kissed him, and it was wonderful. He stood there shocked for a minute, then he pulled me in closer and kissed me back. "Wow, that was wonderful, but how do I let Lady Artemis know that I'm leaving the hunt" I asked him.

"Don't worry about that Thals, the important thing is that we have each other now. We will talk to her together, but right now, I want to catch you up on whats been going on at camp".

**Jake's P.O.V.**

"Hurry up guys, Percy needs this ship done by tomorrow, and we still haven't gotten it to actually fly yet" I yelled out to the rest of Hesphaestus cabin. "This quest is really important, and it can't be delayed".

"We are doing the best we can Jake" Narcissa replied. "We've already done so much in such little time, it's a miracle that we got this thing built at all" she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I know, and I'm sorry, it's just that everybody is counting on us. And ever since Beckendorf died, we haven't been very successful in the other campers eyes. I just really want to show them all that Hesphaestus cabin is still just as got, if not better, than it was before". And at that speech, everybody started to work harder, almost as if possesed by a new spirit, driving them to prove themselves.

"Heh, if this hero stuff doesn't work out, I think I could become a great motivational speaker" I chuckled to myself.

* * *

**Okay, so here is why the chapter is so short. I didn't want to just post the next chapter and have Percy magically obtain a war ship. So I decided to add a little scene with Jake and the Hesphaestus cabin, to show the work that was being put into it. I also thought it was a good idea to go ahead an introduce Thaila and Nico's relationship, because I felt it was getting pretty redundant with just Percy and Bianca. To be honest, there just really wasn't anything else to add at this point, but in the next chapter there will be alot. I decided to just skip over Percy and Bianca's journey to Rome, so the beginning of the next chapter will be them leaving. But the rest of the chapter will be written from the Roman P.O.V. Until next chapter.**

**-Blazing Crusader**


	8. Romans and Meetings

**Hey everybody, heres the next chapter. This is my first chapter from the Roman P.O.V. Please R&R.**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Wake up Bianca, it's time to leave." I said as I gave her a slight peck on the cheek. "Do we really have to go Percy, there are so many things that could go wrong. The ship could fail, our unexpected friends could turn on us, or Gaea might decide to kill us before we even reach Rome". I had anticipated this, but I wasn't really prepared for a pep talk.

"Bianca, think about it this way, if I had walked away from every challenge that I faced, we might not even be discussing this today. We are demigods, there are several things that could go wrong for us even if we don't go on this quest. But right now, the world needs us to set things right again. If I don't do this, I'll never be able to look anybody in the eye again. And I can't do this without you either, right now, your the one who is motivating me for this quest. I want to make the world safe for you." I said, giving her one of my nervous smiles.

"Okay Percy, lets go. You always know what to say to make everything alright. Thanks for that". I'm so glad she agreed, because that was my best speech.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

"Thals, we need to go on this quest with them. I know the prophecy only said two people, but technically if we sneak on, we won't be apart of this quest officially" I was pleading with her.

"Fine Nico, we'll go. Besides, Bianca was also a fellow hunter at one time too. I owe it to her to make sure that kelp head doesn't screw up. But how long do we have to hide"? "Not too long, we'll be in the lower decks until they make it to a point at which they can't afford to turn back." I was full of excitement. A quest with my best friend, my girlfriend, and my sister; this is going to be amazing.

"Well death boy, lets get going. They might leave without us if we don't hurry up". Thats the commanding attitude that I love, I thought to myself.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"It isn't fair, Percy goes on every quest. None of us ever get the chance to shine." I was complaining to Aaron. "Yeah sweetie, I know. But we can't go against the prophecy, it clearly calls for only two demigods." he replied. "Yes I know that too, but your forgetting, I am Athena's wisest daughter since Daedelus himself. There are so many ways we can go on the ship, without officially being apart of the quest. Although, the simplest is just to board the ship without them acknowledging our presence". "Your so brilliant, Annabeth" Aaron said. "Thanks" I blurted out, while blushing furiously. Nobody else has made me feel this special since Percy.

"So, are you ready to go Annabeth?" Aaron's voice called. "Yeah, we are going to enter the ship through the lower decks. We just have to remain out of sight until they get half way to New Rome". "Are you sure this is a good idea? Percy would most likely kill us both if he finds out that we stowed away on his ship" I could tell how worried he was from his tone. "Don't worry Aaron, I know Percy, he doesn't have the guts to kill us. His fatal flaw is loyalty after all. Besides, you could easily take him down in a fight, we've got nothing to worry about" I reassured him. For the first time though, I felt myself second guessing one of my plans.

**Gaea's P.O.V.**

"Ahh, looks like Perseus is leaving on schedule. But for some reason I sense the presence of four other demigods aboard his ship. Three of which are also children of the big three. No matter, the more of their blood that I can spill on the ancient grounds the stronger I will become. Soon, foolish Olympians, you all will burn in Tartarus. My children will rule once again, and humanity will crumble".

**New Rome... Camp Jupiter**

**Jason's P.O.V.**

"Shit Reyna, Octavian just had to pull another prophecy out of his books. We just overcame the titans, and now it seems we must unite with unknown allies to defeat foes in Rome. It might be a setup to get me outlawed, and for him to gain power for himself." I was fuming at the thought of having to leave Reyna alone.

"I know dear, I don't want you to leave again, but you have too". Why does she always have to be so logical I thought. "Fine, but please tell me why you can't come again"? Reyna is the only one to ever see this side of me. I usually have to put up a facade of power in front of the rest of the legion, being the son of Jupiter in all. I love the respect and all, but I can't always keep the act up forever. And thanks to Reyna, I can just let it all go for awhile. "Jason, we've been over this several times. If we both leave Octavian will definitely take over, and we wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop him". "Fine, but be safe. And remember, if you get into any trouble" I began, but I was cut off. "I know Jason, I know. If I get into any trouble I'll send word to you using your eagle".

"Thank you for being with me Reyna, I love you so much. But I have to go now, I need to address the legion and tell them whats going on. And if on the off chance this goes badly for me, don't lose hope. I will always be there for you as long as you need me". "Thank you for that Jason, I'll be thinking of you the entire time. You had better come back alive, and without another girl, otherwise not even Gaea and all of her giants will compare to the wrath you will face" and that was the Reyna I loved. She was confident, strong, and beautiful in a natural way.

**Hazel and Frank's P.O.V.**

"Look Frank, Jason's about to start his speech. I wonder what this is all about, we don't usually have huge assemblies".

"Yeah, I was kind of wondering that too. The last time a huge announcement was made like this, at least according to the Lares, was when that expedition to Alaska was made."

"Ahem, Romans, can I please have your attention. I bet you are all wondering why I have called you all here. Two days ago, a prophecy was issued by Octavian. It calls for a quest to Rome, and it alludes to a terrible threat. Reyna and I have been discussing the prophecy, and we have come to a conclusion. Gaea is stirring, and along with her, her son's the giants are rising." he stopped, waiting for the crowd to settle down.

"Frank, I'm worried. If Gaea is really stirring, she might reveal to everybody my past."

"Look Hazel, no matter what happens, I am with you. I trust you above everybody else here, why else would I give you my package? Besides, I know there are some people in the legion who don't think I belong here either. Whatever goes down over the next few days, we will get through it together".

"There is no cause for panic, Romans. The prophecy said there would be allies to help us, we are not alone. However since this is a very dangerous quest, I have decided to go with only two other companions, if they choose to accept. Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang of the Fifth Cohort, please come up".

"Frank, we have a chance to prove ourselves". "I know that, but if this goes badly, we will be more hated then ever".

"Hazel, Frank, I want to give you two a chance at getting accepted here in New Rome. I feel the way you guys have been treated has been unfair. As Praetor, I can't show favoritism, but as quest leader, I ask this. Will you two come with me? Both of your talents are amazing, and I will definitely need them. Please consider, I know it is a lot to ask".

"Of course we accept Jason" we said in unison. "Your our Praetor Jason, we will follow you anywhere" .

Everything was going good, but then Octavian spoke up. "Sorry to interrupt, but if I recall correctly, the way this works is that the senate has to approve of all quests. And being one of the Senate leaders, I must say that taking three members from the fifth cohort is a bad idea. After the loss of our eagle, you guys have been nothing but bad luck." he had a smug look. "Look here Octavian, you better talk with respect, Jason was elected leader. He outranks you" I began, but was suddenly cut off. "It's fine Hazel, hes not worth it. Octavian as was mentioned earlier, Reyna and I have thought this through. She has agreed that Hazel and Frank would be good on this quest. I suggest you stand down before I put you on trial for being a traitor". Wow, I couldn't help but smile at how confidently Jason handled that. "Okay Grace, you might have support now, but you had best watch your back. You know how dangerous it is for us demigods." Octavian said spitefully. "As camp augur, I must bless this foolish quest. May you come back successful or not come back at all" he was about to say more when all of a sudden we heard a loud noise coming from the city.

Terminus was throwing a fit for some reason, and as we got closer, we could see why. About to land in the city was a huge, greek looking warship. I really felt bad for whoever was on there, because Terminus was about to blast them out of the sky.

* * *

**There goes another chapter. How did you guys like the way I portrayed the characters? I thought it would be a good idea for Annabeth, Aaron, Nico, and Thaila to sneak on. The story would've been kind of boring without them. Next chapter will be Collision of Worlds. The Greeks will meet the Romans, and for those of you who read the Mark of Athena, I'm going to make the interaction between the two different from what ended up happening in the book. Until next time, thanks for reading.**

**-Blazing Crusader**


	9. Authors Note 1

**This story is going to be put on Hiatus for a week or two. This is simply due to lack of motivation.**

**I hate it when I see something with little effort put into it, and thats how I feel about my last two chapters.**

**So, for now, this story will be put on hold, but I will get back to it. I just need some time to get my excitement back.**

**Meanwhile, I will also start my OC char. story. Send me a PM if you want to be in it. This new story will be out soon.**

**Thank You, to everybody who has been following this story. Hopefully you guys will give my other fic a shot as well.**

**-Blazing Crusader**


	10. Secrets and Surprises

**Hey readers, I'm back after a little break. After reading the Mark of Athena, I got more motivation to continue this story. I tried to make it pretty long, and I set up alot for the next chapter. Thanks for reading, please post reviews.**

* * *

**Reyna's P.O.V.**

"Romans, be on your guard. If Jason and I wrong about the people on this ship, then we must prepare for a fight." I said, sounding more confident than I was. I was really bad with speeches, thanfully Jason saved me. "Everybody, as your Praeators, we have come to a conclusion that the people aboard the ships might be allies, not foes. After all, the prophecy did say that their would be unexpected help. We have decided to trust these people, we implore you to do the same". "Gods, he really always knew what to say" I thought to myself.

"Terminus, do not blast that ship out of the sky. I will go up there myself and see whether or not they are threats. And not a single word out of you Octavian, if I come back and find that you disobeyed my orders, you will be banished from New Rome. I wonder how long you will last on your own" I finished with a devilish smirk on my face. I guess being the daughter of Bellona, goddess of war, does have its perks. "Scipio, come and take me to meet our visitors." I called out to my pegasus.

"Great, if this goes wrong, I'm going to be put to death for treason".

**Bianca's P.O.V.**

"Look Percy, looks like somebody is coming up to greet us". "Yeah, I just hope they are friendly" he said. "Looks like they aren't sure whether or not we are friends either. It seems like a very cool place to live though" I started to say, but then we suddenly heard the noise of hooves on the main deck. "Lets go Percy" I told him as I rushed up the stairs.

When I got up there, I saw a girl, about my age, with dark hair. Her eyes seemed weary, but at the same time they betrayed sadness. I had seen it before in Percy's eyes, it was one of much grief, due to leadership pressures. She was definitely a powerful ally to have. My thoughts were interupted as the boy next to her spoke up. "I am Jason of the fifth Cohort of the Legion Fulminata, Son of Jupiter, Praetor of New Rome, defeater of the titan Krios, toppler of Mount Orthis and Kronos's black throne. This is Reyna, daughter of Bellona, and co Praetor. Why have you come here" I couldn't help but notice the aura of power he radiated as he spoke. He was nearly as strong as Percy, but what he said threw me off even more. "Son of Jupiter?" I inquired "Isn't that Zeus's roman form"? "Yes" Percy spoke up. "I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, conquerer of the Minatour twice, hero of the great prophecy, defeater of Hyperion, Kronos, and Atlas, Ares. And this is my girlfriend Bianca, daughter of Hades, and once a lieutenant under Artemis." He finished.

"To adress your earlier question" I began "We are here as a part of a quest. The prophecy told us that we must find allies before we set off to defeat the giants. You guys are the Roman camp aren't you"? "What do you mean 'the Roman camp'" Reyna retorted. "We are greek demigods, and I am assuming you are children of Rome" I hated her forceful attitude. Jason, Reyna, and Percy just stood there glaring at each other, waiting for somebody to make the first move. Just when I thought he was going to whip out Riptide and attack the Romans, Percy simply extended his hand as a gesture of truce. "We need your help, I know that Romans and Greeks don't mix well, but in order to save this world we must cooperate" he finished, my Percy, what a diplomat.

"I believe that we have already worked together before, we simply did not acknowledge it" I pointed out. "While you guys were attacking Mount Orthis, the Greeks were holding off Kronos in Manhattan. Now we must work together again, to overcome a greater force".

There was another awkward moment in which we were just staring at each other. Then Reyna broke the silence. "You speak wisely daughter of Hades, we trust that you will not cause trouble, so we formally invite you to join us in New Rome. Today you may relax and refresh, and tomorrow we can begin discussing the prohecy and the quest that it calls for. However, you cannot land your ship, our border god does not appreciate greek warships inside the boundaries". Even though had a smile on her face, I couldn't help but notice the uncertainty and distrust in her voice.

"Thank you for trusting us, you won't regret it. Where will we be staying"? "You two may share an apartment inside the Pomerian line. That is the town part of New Rome, demigods raise families, go to college, and lead normal lives there. No weapons are allowed inside, and you will be expected to report to the Senate meeting early in the morning. You may go around anywhere in New Rome, spar on the training grounds, relax in the spa, but do not cause any problems". With that, she left Percy and I alone, and went back to the camp. As they left, I noticed that Jason was flying, "must be a power for a child of Zeus" I shrugged it off. "Percy is still the greatest" I thought to myself.

Percy and I were about to head back down and pack when I turned and saw "Nico?".

**Thaila's P.O.V.**

"Nico, I think its safe to come out now, I think Percy and Bianca are talking with the Romans on the upper deck." I said, half annoyed, half beggingly. Now that I look back on it, sneaking on this ship was a bad idea, but I had a feeling Percy would need us. Not to mention that I needed some space from the Hunters now that I have left them for Nico. "Okay Thals, lets go up and tell them that we hid here all along. I don't think they will be that mad, besides if we really are at a Roman camp, then they will need all the help they can get to survive" there was anxiety in his tone. I could tell that he really wanted to just go up there and meet his sister. "Alright, lets go".

Just when we got up there, we saw a dark haired girl fly off on a Pegasus, and a blond guy just fly off on his own. "He must be a child of Jupiter, but for some reason I feel close to him" I think Nico heard this because I could feel his despair. "Don't worry Nico, it's not like that" I comforted him "I just feel like I've met him somewhere". Our conversation was interrupted though, when Bianca turned and caught us.

"Nico" she screamed in shock. "Hey guys, how was the trip" I tried lightening up the mood. "Thaila" Percy addressed me "why did you guys stow away? Both of you guys were at the meeting, and you knew that they decided for us to go". "Chill out Percy, you guys are going to need backup anyways, the Romans might attack you at night. Besides, Nico wanted to spend time with Bianca, is that a crime?" I asked, defending us. "Come on Nico, say something".

"Sis, please just let us stay. We won't hold you guys back, and if at some point you guys have to go on alone, we will go back". Bianca stood there, wondering what to make of Nico's request. "Fine Nico it's okay with me. Percy, could you please allow them to stay. If you say no, I won't question you, but I would really love it if you didn't make them go home". "Fine Bianca, if that's what you want..." he started, but he was thrown off as soon as Bianca kissed him. "Oh and while we are on the topic of extra quest members, Annabeth and Aaron asked us to tell you that they are here too. You see, we ran into them earlier, and we lost a game of rock, paper, scissors and got the task of telling you guys that we stowed away".

All of a sudden, Percy lost his cool. It was the first time I had seen him that angry at anybody. "ANNABETH AND AARON, COME OUT NOW" his voice had so much fury in it, he was just as scary as Uncle P. or even my dad.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe Bianca wants me to let them stay, but I want to keep her happy" I argued with myself. In the end, the side defending Bianca won out. "Fine Bianca, if thats what you want..." I didn't have time to finish that last part because she immediately pulled me into a kiss. "Oh well, I guess its just Thaila and Nico, their my friends. Its not like Annabeth and Aaron are on board as well" I reasoned. Then Thaila spoke up. "Oh and while we are on the topic of extra quest members, Annabeth and Aaron asked us to tell you that they are here too". I didn't hear the rest because I had completely lost it.

"ANNABETH AND AARON, COME OUT NOW" I put all the resentment I had had over the last month into that. I cannot believe those two cowards had enough guts to sneak onto my ship. Within the next couple of seconds I saw Annabeth come out from where she was hiding. "Per... Percy" she stuttered out. "Don't be mad" and at that statement I felt even more anger surge through me. "DON'T BE MAD, HOW IN THE NAME OF OLYMPUS COULD YOU EVEN DARE TO THINK THAT". I'm pretty sure that somewhere in NewYork, Apollo and Hermes were betting on whether or not I was about to kill Annabeth and Aaron.

I was about to go on a rant when Aaron rushed me with his lance. I easily sidestepped him, and knocked him on the head. "You fool, I outclass you by far. Looks like having a powerful father isn't everything afterall" I taunted him. Then I turned my attention back to Annabeth. "You are lucky that we are in Roman territory right now. I can't kick you out without making a bad impression in front of the other demigods. But mark my words, as soon as I get the trust of these people, you two will be off this quest". And with that I motioned to Bianca to ride down to New Rome with me on Blackjack. "Nico, while Bianca and I are gone, you and Thaila are in charge of watching these two. Make sure they don't mess up, and if you have any trouble, send a sign, and I will come to your aid".

**Bianca's P.O.V.**

"As much as I dislike the two of them, I couldn't help but feel sorry. I couldn't imagine being yelled at by Percy like that. Thankfully that would never happen to me". "Hey Percy, New Rome seems like a nice place to live, you know, when you aren't having to save the world". "Yeah I know, maybe some day, you and I can come here together, and lead a normal life. I know that I wouldn't mind relaxing while another generation of heroes defend me".

When we got by the Pomerian line that Reyna had mentioned, the OCD border god Terminus started reprimanding us. "Perseus Jackson, the graceus, your hair's too long, and neither of you are in respectful attire. Make sure you take care of that before the senate meeting tomorrow. And your Pegasus will have to wait on you ship". At that last statement Blackjack started making violent noisies. I didn't need a translator to tell that what he said was probably inappropriate. Surprisingly, Terminus just chuckled and let us through.

We finally made it to the place we were given to stay. It was spectacular, and a testament to the beauty of New Rome. It was a pure marble mansion, the inside walls had a regal black and gold design. There was a fountain in the center, paintings and sculptures, statues, and more all over the place. "Percy, when this is all over, you have to buy something like this for us". He just laughed, which sort of iritated me, "why are you so cheap" it came out harsher than I wanted it to. To that he simply said "just because I'm the son of Poseidon, doesn't mean I'm rich. But I'll find a way Biana. But right now, I'm exauhsted. I'm going to go ahead and sleep, we have an important day ahead of us tomorrow. Night" he said, and he exited to his room. "Night" I called back.

Unfortunately I did not sleep as easily as Percy, and after awhile, I drifted off into a dream. And, like most demigods, my dreams suck.

* * *

**Like I mentioned earlier, this chapter set up the next one, so it didn't have much action (other than Percy's outburst). Next chapter will be interesting. A little preview on whats to come, I'm going to have both Percy and Nico fight two other Romans, a plan for the quest will be further discussed, and surprising alliances will be made. I'll update when I can, but it might not be soon due to the ridiculous amount of school work I have to take care of. Thanks again for reading.**

**-Blazing Crusader**


	11. Betrayal and War

**Hey guys, sorry for the long time it took me to update. I was hoping to make a huge release on my birthday (which was two days ago), but school kept me busy. This chapter is once again, one of my longest, and I'm hoping to make them longer each time. Thank you to those of you who have subscribed and favorited my story. Your the ones who inspire me to continue. Here the next chapter, please R&R.**

* * *

**Bianca's P.O.V.**

I rose groggily, when my vision cleared up I realised I was in the middle of a colliseum. While I was taking in the surroundings, I could sense somebody else behind me. "Ah, daughter of Hades, I have been awaiting you" I jerked around. That voice, it was almost as if the Earth itself were speaking. I could immediately tell who it was.

"Gaea" I said with distaste. "Good, now that we are aquainted child, I would like to move on and propose a deal for you. When your pathetic quest group reach this sacred sight, you will have to make a choice. To safe the world or that idiot spawn of Poseidon that you love so much. When the time comes, I can guarentee Jackson's safety as long as you deliver the others to me. My sons Poryphiron and Enceladus will be waiting for you in the Mediteranian Pass" I really hated it when the bad guys forced you to make decisions.

"And why should I listen to you Gaea, you have not given me a reason to believe you. I will save both the world and Percy, we will beat you together". "Very brave Di Angelo, you truly are you father's daughter. No matter, you will meet my children one way or another. Whether or not you cooperate and get away safely or perish is entirely your decision. Mark my words child, in the end, you will make the choice. Now begone, we have nothing more to discuss" she finished.

I barely had time to think about what Gaea had told me because instantly I found myself in the place I recognized all too well. I was in my father's throne room. "Bianca, even though you sided with Jackson, I am inclined to warn you of whats to come. Beware the Mediterranian, the giants are awaiting an ambush by the pillars of Hercules. They have already defeated him, the one at the pillars will be Enceladeus in disguise. As much as I dislike that upstart, it would not do for him to perish when we gods need him the most". I didn't know if I should've have been glad that my dad was helping me, or to be really angry that he wasn't doing any more. "Why tell me this? Why not Nico?" I asked with resentment.

Then with a look of weariness, he started explaining. "Nico is rather disappointing. You are much better suited Bianca". I felt a new wave of anger crash over me. "How could you say that? After all Nico has done for you. During the Titan War, it was Nico who fought along your side, he was the one who earned you respect with the Olympians. He practically saved Olympus, because if he hadn't convinced you to fight, Kronos's forces would have overwhelmed us. After all of this, you still view him as a disappointment"!

"Your right Bianca, sometimes I forget how much he has done for me. But you are still the elder one, therfore it is natural that I put my faith on you. But I guess right now you just need some time to think, so I will let you get back to you sleep. Just remember, do not trust anybody in the Mediterranian" and with that I woke up in bed.

To be honest, I didn't know what was more worrying, the giants, or my upcoming choice. "No matter what happens, I know that Percy will always support me". I saw that it was 6 am and started to get ready. This was really a crucial day, and I couldn't be late.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Sheesh, its morning already" I always tended to oversleep. It was already 7:30, I only had half an hour to get to the meeting. Just then there was a knock on my door. "Come in" I shouted while getting my shirt on. "Hey Percy, ready to go to the meeting"? "Yeah, give me a sec" I called out. Within ten minutes we were on our way to the meeting.

The both of us were silent on our way there, but I couldn't help but notice the worried look on Bianca's face. "Whats wrong Bianca"? "Nothing" she said, but I could tell there was something bothering her. "Bianca just tell me, maybe I could help". And at that she told me about her dream.

"Percy, don't you realize, we are walking into a trap. If what my dad said was true, two giants are waiting to kill us all on that island". "Bianca, sweetie, listen to me. I won't let anything happen to you. Also don't forget, Nico, Thaila, and some Romans will be with us. All of us fought and defeated the Titans, we will be okay" although I don't think my words made much of a difference. I was really trying to convince myself of the same thing, but I couldn't be weak right now. Thankfully we arrived at the meeting just then.

Reyna greeted us, by I could tell by her grim expression that all was not well.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Come on Aaron we've got to think of a way to stay on this quest. Percy's going to kick us off at his first chance" I said warily. "But don't you have that coin that your mom gave you. We could use that as a way to threaten Jackson, like godly blackmail" Aaron said somewhat dim wittedly. Sometimes I wonder why I left Percy for him. Aaron is wonderful sweet and caring, but for a son of Zeus he wasn't very bright.

"Aaron, I don't want to bring that up, for one thing, I'm not even sure what to do with it. Plus I ave a feeling that Percy wouldn't care either way" which was sadly the truth. No matter how much I wished otherwise, everyy shred of feelings Percy had for me are gone now. My mother was another problem altogether. She came too me with a wild look, she also seemed different, more warlike and angry. We had an argument, and the result was this. She gave me this useless coin with an equally useless piece of advice. "Follow the Mark of Athena, it will lead you to your destiny" and after that she just left.

"This entire quest is pointless" I heard Aaron say, with an unusual amount of bitterness in his voice. "We're bound to fail anyways, there is no way I'm going to sail under kelp for brains and his queen of death. I'm the son of Zeus, king of gods. I should be the one in charge, not that second class water head. Then there is another son of my dad's Roman aspect who is going to join us. Between the two of them, I am going to be overshadowed" I had never seen this side to Aaron before. Sure at times I had seen him angry, but it was as if he was entirely a new person.

"I'm going down to that camp and putting the Romans and Jackson in their place. You are either with me or against me" he finished, leaving me shocked. I wanted to follow Aaron, after all he was my boyfriend. But something kept nagging at me, telling me this wasn't right. It might have been my architect side of me who started speaking, but wherever it came from, it surely wasn't agreeing with Aaron. "No Aaron, I cannot assist you with that. As much as I dilike Percy and Bianca, and all of the Romans, doing that would spark a civil war. There would be endless destruction and carnage everywhere". "Fine, you've made your choice, and I've made mine. The difference is that now I have nothing to lose, and nothing holding me back".

At first I didn't realise what he meant, and by the time I figured it out, it was too late. Aaron sent a charge of lightning at me, but something collided with it before I was hit. I turned around and was overcome with joy when I saw who had intervened. "Thaila!" I exclaimed with happiness. Thaila and Nico on the other hand, threw me a loathesome and annoyed look. "Don't bother Annabeth, you would have deserved what was about to happen. If we didn't care about Percy and Bianca's safety, we would have let you get killed. Sadly, we had to step in because we couldn't let this psycho get lose" she told me in a cold voice.

"Thals..." I began before Nico cut me off. "She said she doesn't want to talk to you, leave her alone" he shouted at me as he engaged Aaron in a fight. I could tell the fight was taking a lot out of him, but Aaron was throwing lightining like there was no tomorrow. "I already told your sister this Nico, I could keep this up all day, unfortunately for you though, your powers will exhaust you wihtin minutes. You cannot keep up with me" he taunted. "Thaila, get out of here" he shouted to her, the tension in his voice was obvious.

"Thail seriously, I can't keep this up much longer. Go and warn Percy". "During their struggle I could see how futile my hopes of winning everybody's trust was. No matter what I did, I would never be accepted at either camps. "Aaron, finish him and lets go. I'm on your side" I think my fatal flaw also influenced my decision a little. Aaron understood and at once he summoned a huge strike and hurled it at Nico. The last thing I heard was Thaila call out for Nico, before Aaron blasted the ship's engines. The ship was falling, and we might have just started a new civil war.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I'm not much of a diplomat, but I didn't need to be to figure out that we weren't welcome here, I thought to myself as we took our seats. Several ghosts called **Lares** were frowning and whispering in our direction, and most of the centurions besides Gwen and Dakota were glaring at us. We didn't have time to dwell on it, because Reyna started her speech. "Centurions and Lares, this meeting is to discuss the quest for the second great prophecy. Our two guests, as you have noticed, are greeks" and at this there were numerous outbursts. "We should kill them" and "Blashphemous" were some of the kinder things shouted out as us.

I had enough, I was not going to sit here and get bashed at by stuck up Romans. "Listen here, we may be Greek, but we have done more for Olympus then you could begin to imagine. I single handedly fought Kronos, I defeated Hyperion, I held up the weight of the sky, I defeated Ares, rescued Artemis, found the golden fleece, and several other things. I have as much of a right to be here as all of you. This is a meeting to decide on quest members, not a trial. We have done no harm, you have no right to sentence us".

"Thank you Percy" Jason spoke up. "Romans, we must unite with the Greeks to stop Gaea and the giants. I and Reyna trust these two, they are honorable and will not harm New Rome. As for who will be on the quest, I have come to a decision. Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque, you two can acompany me if you choose to accept" I saw him speak in the dirrection of the fifth cohort. I could tell by the murmur of the crowd that they weren't much more popular than we were. But, Reyna stepped in and saved Jason "I too agree with this appointment, and it seems that Hazel and Frank have agreed. Jason, the rules are that you can ask us with something to provide you with for your quest. In addition you will receive a letter of introduction that you may show to any Roman veteran". "Thank you Reyna, but we will do this without any assistance other than the letters of introduction. We shall leave tomorrow evening, this meeting is over".

Just as Jason finished, we heard Terminus shouting for some reason. Everybody rushed outside, and from what I saw next shocked me. Our ship was crashing into New Rome, and the Romans were cursing the Greeks because of it. I sent a silent prayer to my father to make sure that Thaila and Nico were unharmed.

**Polybote's P.O.V.**

"Yes" I roared in triumph. "My army, our moment has arrived. My mother, Gaea, has signaled the invasion by knocking that puny ship out of the sky. Let us begin the undoing of New Rome, and then Olympus. Rally behing me, and attack" I finished.

**Reyna's P.O.V.**

"Crap, today is not my day" I couldn't help but think. First the Greek warship crashes into Camp and now an army lead by a giant is rushing down the hill. What next, I'm going to see a Sou (flying pig monster) I wondered incredelously. "Scipio, to me" I ordered. "Romans prepare to retaliate. We won't let this giant invade us" this was going to be a long fight.

Thankfully, we had Percy and Bianca with us. Bianca summoned an army of fifty skeletal warriors, and Percy was fighting inside a hurricane and creating blizzards around enemy lines. With all of the panic, our forces had time to regroup, and the battle commence. I saw Jason fighting off a patrol of hell hounds and cylclopses, and I went to help.

"Jason, I've got an idea, but I'm going to need a huge surge of lightning" I told him. My plan was crazy, but if it worked, I would give Percy a clear shot at Polybotes, and disintegrate half of the enemy army. I prolonged it for five minutes before I saw our forces being forced to retreat. "JASON NOW" I called out to him. "What? Reyna, where do you want me to fire at?" he asked with a confused look. "At me Jason".

**Jason's P.O.V.**

"Man whats taking Reyna so long. I can't keep fighting like this for much longer. Then I saw her reel back, and she told me to fire now". I couldn't help but feel confused, she didn't give me a target. "Reyna, where do you want me to fire at?" I asked. "At me Jason" she called back.

At that moment, I was conflicted. I didn't want to fire at Reyna, but I knew that she had to have had a plan. So I decided to trust her. Thankfully, I was right. Reyna and her sister Hylla had studied magic under Circe for years. Apparently Reyna used a spell that would magnify and redirect my strike's power. What I saw next was nothing short of amazing. The lightning was blinding, and when I recovered from shock, I saw that half of the enemy army was gone. I also saw Reyna fall of Scipio, but I caught her just in time.

"You were brilliant Reyna" I told her. "I love you so much, that was amazing". "Thanks for trusting me Jason, for a second there I thought you wouldn't fire at me". " I know, but I trusted you, and in the end it was a wise decision. Just promise me you won't do anything like that again". We embraced each other, and passed out. That last blast had taken a lot out of me. "It's up to Percy now" we said simultaneously and the collapsed.

**Bianca's P.O.V.**

To say that this battle was hard would be an understatement. I don't understand how Percy could have possibly done this before, and how he was doing even more now. "Percy, thanks for teaching me this trick" I told him. If it wasn't for my private army, we would have been overtaken by their sheer numbers. Fighting side by side with Percy was an amazing experience. He hacked and slashed at anybody who dared to come close to us. "Percy, that giant, I think you are the one who is supposed to defeat him" I said for some reason.

"What makes you say that Bianca?" he asked while engaging in combat with a centaur. "I remember reading in school that Polybotes was the anti Neptune or Poseidon. He was meant to oppose your father, it's only natural that you fight him off" I said after decapitating a basalisk. Then, all of a sudden, a huge light blinded us. When we regained sight, half of the monsters were gone. I saw Reyna and Jason in the middle of a wide circle, they had collapsed in each others arms. "Percy, I think that Reyna and Jason pulled that stunt so that you could get an opening to challenge Polybotes". "Yeah your right beauty queen, stay safe, I have to challenge him now. If anything happens to me, don't give up, keep fighting for Camp Jupiter" he told me before dashing off. There was that bravery that I loved so much.

With a new surge of energy, I summoned up more troops, and went to protect Reyna and Jason. My army and I were fighting for awhile before the effects of my powers caught up to me. I fell to my knees out of exhaustion. All around me, the warriors were crumbling, and returning to the underworld. I felt as if all was over when I saw a blast of lightining, and a wave of shadow attack the oncoming monsters. "Thaila, Nico, how did you two survive?" I inquired of my little brother. "Bianca, Nico was amazing, he used his powers to throw a forcefield around us, so that when we crahsed, we didn't get buried in the rubble. After that, he shadow traveled us here, but we were held up by that freakin' statue god..."

When we scanned the rest of the field, it was a dismal sight. The romans were all gone, and half the army was still left. We also saw poor Percy fighting Polybotes all on his own. "Come on" I said, "we have to hold the army for Percy". "Yeah" Nico and Thaila agreed. Nico gave me some ambroisia to restore my energy, and then we went for round three.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Just great, I get stuck with the job of fighting my dad's arch enemy" I thought. Could my luck get any worse I thought. Sadly, it did. As soon as I rushed the him, Polybotes seemed to sense me, and turned to block my first strike.

"Bold move Jackson, no wonder Kronos feel to you. Unfortunately I, unlike my rash brother, don't rush into a fight with a mortal". "You know, I've really had it with you immortals. You guys are so arrogant, despite losing to mortals. In fact that immortality is the only thing keeping you alive right now, my skill far surpasses yours, as does my prowess in battle" I thought for sure that would've gotten him worked up, however he just started laughing.

"Nice try sea spawn, but I will not be baited with taunts. However, I might as well give you a taste of what I can do. You claim to have more skill than I, well, I shall show you how much more control I have over water than you will ever had". I was about to come back with another retort when all of a sudden the water constrained my arms and legs holding me in place. "What is this demigod, you do not know how to solidify water into bonds more secure than steel chains. This is one of my most simple little tricks. When I hold you prisoner though, I will show you even more of how much I outclass you".

Great, now that I had him talking, I could find a way around this problem. While he went on about his plans to destroy my father, I began to meditate on the sea. I could feel its power coursing through me, I suddenly felt as if I had unlocked a new branch of power. With an unearthly amount of strenght, I released a storm of godly magnitude. I combined all the powers that I inherited with my fathers domain. In a burst of ice, water, and earth, I radiated so much energy that Polybotes actually stumbled backwards.

The storm encased me like combat armor, and I called back to Polybotes. "Now that we are on the same level, it's time for round two". And with that we collided in a series of blows. Despite my new ability, I was having a hard time keeping up. It was as if he could turn water into poison, and being within such a close proximity made me sick. He attempted to strike with his trident, however, using the advice Luke gave me, I got in close, and disarmed him. I prayed to Terminus to help me kill him, because I needed a god, thankfully he obliged. I felt a new surge of energy. Our blades clashed, and the shockwaves expelled as a result shook the earth and threw the armies of balance. The earth itself was trembling at our power! I knew that I had to end this soon, because the force of my own storm was wearing me out.

I focused all my energy on the water which lay underneath us, my goal was to raise the pressure so much, that it would cause the water to burst out of the earth and collapse Polybotes. I felt my storm die out as my attention shifted, and I was beginning to think that it was over. Then, just as suddenly as Jason's lighting had hit, gysers of water burst everywhere. The land underneath Polybotes was so unstable, that it collapsed underneath him. "This is not over demigod" he yelled out to me before teleporting away.

Without their general, the remaining monsters were scattered in panic. Those who didn't fled or get killed were held prisoner and subjected to interrogation. What worried me was that Polybotes was still on the lose. I know I will face off against him again, and when I do, I'll have my new abilities honed and ready.

As soon as all the monsters were gone, I heard a thunder of applause from the Romans. Several of the Centurions were also praising me. "PERSEUS JACKSON, DEFEATER OF POLYBOTES AND SAVIOUR OF NEW ROME" they shouted my newest title. I had finally brought peace between the two camps.

* * *

**Well, another chapter finished. I hate to have to do this, because I really wanted to avoid this but... I'm going to start putting a review quota. I've been trying to make these chapters worth reading, but to be honest, I'm not getting nearly enough feedback. Thank you to ZSouthwell who has been loyally reviewing every one of my chapters. The quota won't be large, this weeks is 5 reviews, but sometimes I really feel like I'm not doing a good enough job because of the lack of reviews. Also, a note to guests who might read this, I love everybody's review. You don't just have to be a member to review this, and I would appreciate your reviews to. Thats all I have to say on that. Next chapter most likely won't have any fight scenes, but again I'll be setting up some crucial plot points. Again, sorry for the review quota, but I really need some feedback, next chapter comes out when I get five reviews or more. Thanks for reading.**

**-Blazing Crusader**


End file.
